Nine Lives
by EmberFall
Summary: You just became a Leader. Now what? All that is said to be great is not. remember that as you have a look into Owlstar's and other's leadership... Proof that it is not all as great as they say it is.
1. Owlstar

**Hello, Emberfall here!**

**Ive decided to do a little on-the-side story... im just posting chapters on how different leaders lost their lives. (OCs not Erin Hunter cats) any suggestions? PM or comment me! im open ^^**

**Yeah.**

**Anyways, I recommend to listen to either "Isolated System" by Muse or Maybe just a sort of depressing instrumental XD**

**Enjoy! (I was depressed when I wrote this, so yeah)**

Compassion…Endurance…Humor…Hope…Courage…Patience…T rust…Love…Pride…

The nine lives that Starclan gave him.

The nine lives he lost.

Compassion.

He waits tensely by the nest of his deputy as she coughs and convulses from Whitecough. She had been sick for almost a moon now, and he could only watch and remember that day that his Medicine cat claimed she was uncureable as she let out her last breath. He had fallen sick shortly afterwards.

A total of five lives were lost that season.

Pride.

Sweetpaw always did enjoy testing her mentor's patience by ignoring his directions whenever possible. Sadly this time when he was with them on a border patrol, she tested their very ancestors by stepping out onto that thunderpath. He was able to save her, but she was forced to become an elder as she had lost feeling in almost all of her body. He sat beside her in the Medicine den as he was tended to after losing another life and Sweetpaw moaning for hers to end.

Endurance.

They were starving. The Carrion Place sounded like a good idea at the time.

The rats didn't agree with them.

Love.

He watched his mate die by the claws of another over a simple border skirmish. He had been held back from saving her. Oh, be sure that he challenged that horrid cat to a one-on-one, with a limp and a split stomach.

That was a life worth losing.

Hope.

'Don't worry,' he comforted his daughter, as she gave birth to her first litter. She was in labor too long. She passed on to Starclan, all of her kits still. Out of blind grief he had gone out into the night, and fell from the ravine.

Trust.

Smallkit attracted an owl one day, and was too frightened to run. He was the closest cat, and he is still proud to say that that little kit survived the encounter, but both of their backsides bear the scars that white beast inflicted.

Courage.

One of the Gatherings got quite violent. The leaders fought. He was lucky to only lose one life from that night… the other three didn't.

Patience.

His patience was up. He had watched his deputy, mate, only daughter, his three fellow leaders, and his Clanmates all die. He was ready to join them.

"Be ready, Foxstrkie, being a Leader is almost as bad as dying. Just remember: some good things have to happen in all of your nine lives. Mine didn't have many, but there are always the good memories."

"But… Owlstar! Please stay! There is still good here for you to happen to you!"

He chuckled. "No, but there is in Starclan. I'll see you tonight when you go for your nine lives. I'd like to believe that I'll give you the life of Patience. You need it for this duty."


	2. Talonstar

Talonstar, oh, Talonstar, when will you learn

Those little kits aren't meant for battle?

Talonstar, its not nice to lie

And tell the mothers they were meant to die.

Talonstar, oh, Talonstar, when will you see

That when you win a battle

Death is not needed

To show that you succeeded?

Talonstar, oh, Talonstar, when will you feel

Compassion for those unable to live

The same life as you?

You're making it harder for them than it was going to.

Talonstar, oh, Talonstar, did you hear?

Even Starclan doesn't like you anymore.

You became a leader too soon

And because of that, you are your own doom.

Talonstar, Talonstar look at the mess you made!

You have cats

Lining up

To watch your lives be taken away.

I hope your choices were worth the price you paied.


	3. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Kit

Twinkle, Twinkle in the sky,

Oh, Starclan, why are you so far away?

Up , looking down on us from so high,

Like you're not even there in that sky.

Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,

Though I do not know who you are

Please make my clan survive

Even if just for another night…

###

Little kit little kit don't you fret,

Starclan will make you an apprentice still.

And if that apprentice works real hard,

Starclan will make you a warrior.

Now, if that warrior is the best there is,

Starclan will make you the one on top

Just remember next time you see

A little kit, which looks just like me

Remember the lies I told you here

So that you can live your life with cheer.


End file.
